kurofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Peter
Peter -akrobata w Noah's Ark Circus. Wspólnie z Wendy są akrobatami9 pracujacymi na trapezie. Wygląd frame|Peter Peter pojawia się jako młody chłopak z krótkimi blond włosami. W czasie występów nosi kapelusz z dwoma małymi czarnymi piórami, marszczony kołnierz, kamizelkę, bufiaste szorty z wyszytymi gwiazdami i rajstopy we wszystkich odcieniach zieleni. Przed wyjściem na akcję nosi pelerynę i czarne rękawiczki . On również manamalowane trzy czarne kropki pod prawym okiem. W przeszłości wyglądał tak samo jak teraz, tylko tyle że miał na sobie poszarpane ubranie. Osobowość Peter jest skłonny do przemocy, złości wulgaryzmów, często rzuca sarkastyczne uwagi. Wydaje się nie mieć problemów z zabijaniem innych ludzi. Pomimo jego skłonność do gniewu łatwo jest udowodnić, że jest stanie podejmować szybkie decyzje, na przykład kiedy porzuca atak na Finniana wyczuwając bardziej poważne zagrożenie. Jest także bardzo inteligentny, o czym świadczy jego zdolność do szybkiego wyciągania wniosków. Nie jest zbyt uprzejmy wobec Doll,i dosyć często mówi o nim w sposób obraźliwy. Nie za bardzo lubi Snake, którego wężę często zagrażały jego życiu. Niemniej jednak wydaje się że zależymu na Wendy, ponieważ jest prawie zawsze przy jej boku,. Wydaje się on także szanować Jumbo, słucha, gdy Jumbo do niego mówi i jest widocznie zrozpaczony, gdy ginie Jumbo. Historia Peter dorastał wraz z innymi członkami pierwszego kręgu w alejce w East End. Joker stwierdzili, że spotkali się, ponieważ wszyscy mieli podobny problem. W przypadku Piotra i Wendy jest nim schorzenie dzięki któremu na zawsze są uwięzieni w ciałach dzieci.To właśnie z tego powodu wydaje się najmłodszy z członków pierwszego kręgu cyrku, a może być w rzeczywistości znacznie starszy. Jest to ukazane w chwili gdy nazywa Doll "dzieckiem". W pewnym momencie Baron Kelvin znalazł dzieci w alei i wziął do siebie. Po po jakimś czasie życia na jego dworze decydują się na start cyrku, a Peter i Wendy zostaja akrobatami na trapezie . Nie wiadomo, czy Peter jest jego prawdziwym imieniem, czy tylko pseudonimem. Noah's Ark Circus thumb|left|246px|Peter znajduje arsenał Mey-rin Peter po raz pierwszy jest widziany z Wendy wczasie występu w cyrku. Po przedstawieniu wraz z Wendy widziany jest Sebastiana Michaelis ugryzionego przez tygrysa. Jakiś czas potem Sebastian i Ciel Phantomhive dołączają do cyrku. Ciel wykorzystuje ten czas jako okazję do zbadania namiotów członków pierwszego kręgu. Jednak, gdy Wendy doznaje kontuzji, Sebastian jest zmuszony do zastąpienia jej a Peter chce się nia zaopiekować. Partnerem Sebastiana zostaje więc William Spears. Później widzimy jak on Jumbo i Joker dowiedziawszy się że Ciel i Sebastian przeszukiwali ich namioty ustalajaplan działań. W międzyczasie obraża Snake i Doll i pyta, czy powinni zrealizować plan tej nocy. W końcu zgadza się z Jokerem że muszą najpierw skonsultować się z Ojcem. Następnego dnia widzimy go jak uderza Doll dowiedziawszy się że Ciel i Sebastian opuścił cyrk. Zostaje zatrzymany przez Jumbo a w końcu zgadza sie z tym że powinni zrealizować plan bez Jokera. Następuje atak na rezydencję po cvhwili Peter i Wendy znajdują zwłoki Jumbo został zabity i atakują Finniana. Chcą go zaatakować z dwóch stron ale Wendy zostaje zastrzelona przez niewidocznego snajpera. Peter decyduje zostawić Finniana, słuszniie uznająć, że snajper jest większym zagrożeniem. Wychodzi na poddasze, skąd dochodzą strzały i znajduje dużą ilość broni. Po chwili wchodzi Mey-Rin z bronią na lewym ramieniu. Peter chcąc ostrzec Bestie i Daggera, skaczxe z okiennicy. Podczas lotu kun ziemi, Mey-Rin zabija go strzałem w serce. Póżniej widać jego zwłoki leżące obok rezydencji Phantomhive. Cytaty (żartując ze sposobu mówiena Snake) "Więc to prawda że można rozmawiać z wężami? (do Snake) "Nie zaatakujemy dzisiaj bo musimy odpocząć. Ale jeśli jutro znowu się nie spiszesz, to cię zabiję!" "Niemożliwe! Tyle karabinów tylko po to by po prostu skrócić czas przeładowania?" Nawigacja Kategoria: Cyrk Arki Noego